


The End Of The World As We Know It

by Kris



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-08
Updated: 2008-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been thinking," Nathan had said, idly rubbing his thumb over the back of Jack's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of The World As We Know It

It's one thing to be sitting in Café Diem watching Vincent fiddle around with his coffee machine like it's the end of the world if it doesn't produce the most absolutely perfect Latté. It's another thing to be sitting in Café Diem watching Vincent fiddle around with his coffee machine at the end of the world. Not that it's really the end of the world, it's really only the end of Jack Carter's world as he knows it.

Forty minutes ago, Jack had walked into Café Diem with Nathan Stark and sat down at a table. 

Thirty three minutes ago, Vincent had taken their orders. Twenty nine minutes ago he'd returned with their drinks, Coffee, black, for both of them. Twenty six minutes ago Vincent had returned with their lunches and a refill on their coffee and then eight minutes ago, Nathan Stark had leaned over the remains of the Citrus Spring and Garlic Chicken and the Cheeseburger and grabbed Jack's hand. 

"I've been thinking," Nathan had said, idly rubbing his thumb over the back of Jack's hand. Jack had felt his mouth go dry. The entire Café went silent.

Seven minutes ago, "Thinking?" Jack had asked confused. Nathan had smiled, not smirked, smiled. 

Six minutes and twenty eight ago, "Thinking that there has to be a reason that we're always at each other's throats even now that Allison has declared that neither of us will ever win her." Jack had been speechless, Nathan had been rubbing his hand and behind the counter Vincent had frantically waved his kitchen staff out into the main room. "I've been thinking, Jack, that maybe the two of us could, make a go at it?" Jack had stared at him wide eyed. Nathan had sat back in his chair with his coffee in one hand, Jack's hand still held in the other.

Five minutes and thirty three seconds ago, "A go at it?" Jack had asked confused and Nathan had smiled a smile as bright as that mini-sun that Fargo and Alanson had exploded accidentally last week. He sat up a little straighter, took a sip from his coffee. His eyes had danced and he had looked honest, and serious.

Four minutes and forty five seconds ago, "I'm glad you agree. I'll pick you up at seven, your place?" 

Three minutes and thirty five seconds ago, "Seven?" Nathan had squeezed Jack's hand gently and released it. 

Two minutes and nine second ago, "Great! Seven it is." Jack tired to swallow the weird lump in his throat. Nathan finished the last sip of coffee and his tongue had flicked out over his bottom lip. Jack had difficulty pulling his eyes away from Nathan's mouth. Nathan smiled and walked out of the Café.

One minute and thirty nine seconds ago. "Who had Day 765, at 12:59:21?" Vincent had asked. In the far right corner a scientist that Jack had seen but couldn’t identify cheered and dug though his pockets frantically.

Now Jack is sitting in a Café bustling with noise and jubilation. Now, Jack is sitting in Café Diem watching Vincent fiddle frantically with his coffee machine before stumbling over to Jack with the most perfectly brewed, celebratory Irish Coffee Jack is sure he'll ever have, complete with sparkler. Jack downs it in one gulp and stares shell shocked at the door. He can't stop thinking about Nathan's mouth.

/end


End file.
